Ton retour
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Drabble, UA, OCC sûrement; étrange, triste, sur un fond de yaoi. Lorsque l'amour tue la raison. Lorsque la lucidité s'éteint. Lorsque la peine rend fou. Voici leur histoire.


**Auteure:** Sachiyo.

**Genre et tout:** Drabble, triste, sur fond de yaoi, UA sûrement, OOC pareil etc.. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

**Note:** Je sais bien que l'histoire n'a rien d'originale, ni d'exceptionnelle. Pourtant, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, que je me sens soulagée. J'apprécie vraiment ce texte.

**Note2:** Le contexte, imaginez ce que vous voulez, il n'y en a pas vraiment. C'est un couple qui provoque chez moi une étrange fascination, mais je n'ai malheureusement que rarement de bonnes idées. Celle-ci doit être l'exception.

**Note3:** Ecrit sur du "_Je l'aime à mourir _et_ Partie_" de Marc Antoine.

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

Et si je pleurais en silence, m'entendrais-tu ?_

_Et si je me perdais dans le noir, me retrouverais-tu ?_

_Et si je t'attendais pour l'éternité, viendrais-tu ?_

**xXxXx**

Cela fait si longtemps. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, qu'on s'est simplement parlé. Ça devait être dans un bar, ou un café. Ça remonte à tellement loin, je ne me souviens plus.

Dire que tu me manques serait un euphémisme. Ce n'est plus un manque que je ressens, ni même un vide. C'est infiniment plus que ça, et tu t'en doutes sûrement, ça me tue.

J'ai envie de croire qu'un jour, on se reverra. Qu'un jour, tu te rendras compte de ton erreur et que tu reviendras. J'ai sincèrement envie de croire que tu n'aimes que moi, et qu'où que tu sois, tu regrettes tes actions mais que malheureusement, tu ne sais comment te repentir. J'ai envie de croire que j'ai encore ce genre d'importance à tes yeux.

Aussi vaines et inutiles soient mes croyances, je crois aux chimères du passé. Je sais qu'un 'nous' a un jour existé, et j'espère qu'un 'nous' existera dans l'avenir. J'ai l'intime conviction d'avoir ce genre d'attraction. Je ne doute pas qu'un jour ma gravité te ramène à moi.

C'est contradictoire ce que je dis. Je sais pourtant que tu ne reviendras jamais. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu n'as qu'une parole. Tu as été très clair : « Une fois parti, je ne reviendrais pas amour. ». C'est exact. Tu n'es jamais revenu, peu importe combien je t'ai attendu, peu importe combien je t'ai appelé. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait s'il existe, combien de fois je t'ai appelé. Je t'ai même recherché pendant deux ans. Et finalement, je suis rentré à la maison, _notre_ maison. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te ramener, même si j'aime à croire le contraire. Je garde simplement le vain espoir qu'un jour, tu me reviendras.

Tu sais, je me sens vraiment seul quand tu n'es pas là. Et l'attente me bouffe jusqu'à la moelle. Aurait-ce été trop difficile pour toi d'envoyer un petit mot de temps en temps ? Était-ce si contrariant d'utiliser un peu de ton temps pour me donner quelques nouvelles ? Je te trouve vraiment trop égoïste parfois. Je suis là moi, je serais toujours là. Et pourtant, tu m'ignores, et je suis sûr qu'il y a cet air fier et arrogant sur ta gueule d'ange. Je te la péterais bien, si tu daignais rentrer. J'ai bien compris que tu n'allais pas rentrer. En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre.

Au fait, l'autre jour, la petite est passée me voir. Elle disait s'inquiéter parce que je n'étais pas sorti depuis vraiment trop longtemps. Elle pensait que je m'étais laissé mourir. Petite sotte qu'elle est. Je ne peux pas mourir, pas sans toi. Elle disait de méchantes choses sur toi. Elle osait insinuer que ton absence était simplement due au fait que tu n'étais plus de ce monde. Elle est idiote cette petite. Je le saurais, si tu étais mort, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Elle disait que tous les journaux en parlaient, mais je sais que c'est faux, je n'ai jamais retrouvé la chaleur de ton corps. Tu ne peux pas être mort. Je le saurais.

J'en ai marre d'attendre ton retour idiot. Je ne suis pas aussi patient que j'en ai l'air. Viens, rentre, s'il te plaît. Et prouves leur à tous ces ignares que tu es bel et bien vivant. Tu sais, tu sais que je t'attends à la maison. Et on jouera au shôgi, et je te laisserai gagner. Allez, je t'en prie, rentre.

**xXxXx**

_Et si je pleurais en silence, m'entendrais-tu ?_

_Et si je me perdais dans le noir, me retrouverais-tu ?_

_Et si je t'attendais pour l'éternité, viendrais-tu ?_

_Et si j'étais mort__… Shikamaru__, me rejoindrais-tu ?_

_

* * *

_**_Sachiyo:_** Ca fait du bien d'écrire, vous pouvez pas imaginer ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu !

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
